Ninjas of Love
by Reeves3
Summary: Yang finds Blake's book, Ninjas of Love, and the teasing begins. Slight fem/slash but can be taken as two good friends getting carried away. No smut just fluff. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY, Rooster Teeth or Monty Oum but I will admit they're all AWESOME!**

**Author's Note: Alright it was bound to happen sooner or later. One of Blake's teammates finding out about a certain book. I've based the story off the episode of Friends - The One With Rachel's Book - which you can watch the certain clips needed on Youtube if you decided to look it up.**

**I'd say this was a Bumblebee (Blake/Yang) fic but it can be taken as two good friends messing about getting carried away, especially towards the end, if you so choose. **

**I think that's all. Enjoy.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Ninjas of Love**

The library was silent as students at Beacon studied for upcoming exams around tables while sitting on comfortable chairs. Occupying one large table with books scattered along the length of it was Team RWBY and JNPR. Their first year at Beacon was coming to an end in three weeks time and since arriving at the school a good group friendship had formed between them all.

Currently out of the two teams the four of them with their heads stuck in their books reading avidly were Pyrrha, Weiss, Lie Ren and Blake. Ruby and Jaune were quietly quizzing each other using cue cards while Nora was colouring in a picture she had just drawn like a child that had discovered crayons for the first time. At the far end of the table Yang leaned back on her chair, making it tilt on two legs dangerously, as she let out an exasperated sigh.

She had spent most of the night awake reading everything her friends were studying now. Her brain activity seemed to come alive more at night making it easy for her to remember things while during the day it seemed to shut off from learning.

Looking around the group Yang realised she wasn't going to contribute much and had caught the evil eye from Weiss a couple of times after rhythmically tapping her nails on the table surface. Bringing the chair forward with a bang that caused everyone in the library to jump, Yang then made sure to scrape the legs back roughly on the wooden flooring, before standing up.

"Well this has been boring as hell so I'm going to take a power nap," she announced.

Ruby looked at the clock. "It's only quarter past one, you got up at half ten, how can you be tired?"

Yang shrugged. "Guess, I'm just lazy."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Yang moved down the table towards the doors, making sure to stop behind Ruby and mess up her hair for the fun of it, before turning around and give a hearty wave to her study group. "Catch you later."

Heading back to the student dormitories Yang easily found her way to Team RWBY's room. Closing the door behind her Yang turned on the spot and groaned upon realising the mess her bed was in. Clothes, books and homework, magazines, makeup, pillows, Ruby's headphones and CD player along with a mass of her CD's, sweet wrappers and an empty mug along with her crumpled up quilt were all piled on it.

With a thud her bag hit the floor and she kicked it towards her and Blake's makeshift bunk-bed. Looking around Yang wondered if she could get away with sleeping in any of her teammates much more neater made beds. Despite lasting much longer than any of them expected the ropes holding Ruby's bed above Weiss's were still intact but Yang wasn't going to take any chances. She was heavier than Ruby and she knew Weiss would be furious if Yang had brought down Ruby's bed onto Weiss's breaking them both. Thinking of the heiress Yang also knew that Weiss would throw a hissy fit if she knew Yang had slept in her bed.

That left Blake. Eyeing the bed under her own Yang smiled at the tidy clean sheets and suddenly found herself sitting on the edge of the bed. Blake wouldn't mind, she reasoned. Besides, Yang thought, she wouldn't get as pissed off as Weiss would. With that Yang lay down and stretched out bringing her head to rest on Blake's pillow.

"What the-?"

Yang lifted her head back up and turned her upper body sideward's to lean on her elbow as she frowned at the pillow. She punched it with her hand and once again felt a strange hardness beneath the softness. Reaching under Yang rolled her eyes when she pulled out a well worn tatty book.

"I should have known."

Right as she was about to toss the book aside and forget about it completely Yang's lilac eyes caught the cover and it's title.

"Ninjas of Love? What the...? Blake, are you reading romance novels?" Yang asked, talking out loud to herself. Grinning and not able to resist Yang opened the book up halfway and started to read.

_'__Clarisse looked at the Ninja. Her father, the Sensei wouldn't be home for hours. Her loins were burning. She threw caution to the wind and reached out and grabbed his__...'_

Yang's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "Woah! This is a dirty book!"

Her mind raced. How long had Blake had this book? Judging by the torn edges she figured it must have been well read over the years. Yang couldn't believe it. Mysterious, secretive Blake Belladonna liked smutty romance novels. She'd found out something new about the reclusive girl and Yang was going to have some fun with this.

* * *

Hours later Yang was in the school gym exercising with one of the punching bags. There were some other students in the room taking up the equipment but no one she really knew, only recognisable by their faces, so she kept to herself.

"There you are."

Yang smirked. Looking over her shoulder the blonde saw the young woman with raven dark locks heading towards her.

"Hey Blake," Yang greeted, casually. Blake came round to face her and held the punching bag still for her as Yang continued to throw punch after punch.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since lunch," Blake mentioned. Yang slowed down her punches.

"Yeah I took a nap for a couple of hours then came here. Hey, I was working on this earlier. Check it out and tell me what you think."

Blake watched as Yang took a couple of steps back from the punching bag but she continued to hold a firm grip onto it expecting to see Yang do some crazy yet awesome new punching move that she had created. However instead of taking a swing Yang started doing some slow karate movements. Blake frowned.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

Yang looked at her innocently. "Karate. Why? Does it turn you on?"

Taken aback by the sudden and extremely private question Blake shook her head. "No."

Yang struck a different pose. "What about this?"

Blake let go of the punching bag and peered at Yang, curious yet concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I couldn't be better," Yang smiled.

"Alright then," Blake said, unsure. "I'm going to go meet Ruby and Weiss in the student lounge. See you there?"

Giving a small nod in confirmation Yang watched Blake start to walk away before she called out. "Where you going the Sensei won't be home for hours."

Blake froze and Yang had to bite on her lower lip hard to stop herself from laughing. Slowly Blake turned back around and stared at Yang with her golden eyes aglow.

"Yang," she started, attentively. "Where did you hear that line?"

A confident and cheeky grin spread across Yang's face. "Where do you think...Clarisse?"

Blake gasped and she brought a hand over her mouth. She marched forward, so not to be overheard by anyone, and hissed. "You found my book?"

"Yeah I did." Yang exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear. She started to unravel the cloth that protected her knuckles.

Eyes narrowed at her. "What were you doing looking under my pillow?"

Yang held up her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, well I did actually, but my bed was a mess and yours looked so comfortable. I know I shouldn't have, but you read smut!"

Purple eyes gleamed with delight at the sight of Blake becoming flustered as she tried to come up with an excuse. All the while trying to keep her voice down when all she wanted to do was shout at Yang.

"It's not smut. It's erotica and I'm not ashamed of it. It's a healthy expression of female sexuality and I can't believe you invaded my privacy!"

Yang just nodded her head, already ignoring what Blake had said and her feeble attempt at trying to change the subject, and laughed. "You've got smut."

Letting out a frustrated growl Blake turned on her heels and stormed out the gym with Yang laughing in her wake.

* * *

When dinner time approached and the setting sun had made pinkish purple hues over the darkening sky, most, if not all, students at Beacon had come to the main hall for dinner. On tonight's menu it was an array of different pizza's which nobody was complaining about. Chatter filled the hall to the roof making it near impossible to hear three seats down from where you sat.

Sitting side by side were Yang and Ruby happily speaking to one another while eating their pizza's. Yang paused from their conversation to take a drink and as she did she looked up to see Blake approaching with a plate holding a few slices of her own ham and pineapple topped pizza. The corners of Yang's lips twitched upward.

"Yang," Blake greeted, coolly.

"Blake," Yang replied.

"Hi Blake, sit down, join us," Ruby offered, bring her plate forward so Blake had more space to place hers. As she sat down opposite them Blake made sure not to make eye contact with Yang.

"Thanks," Blake said. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing much," answered Yang, giving a small shrug. Blake glanced at her, her eyes sharp, but Yang just smiled at her causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

They ate in silence Ruby watching Weiss standing around in the queue for food for five minutes before she turned her attention back on her pizza. Picking up a piece she took a bite and pouted, bringing the pizza away from her mouth.

"Damn, my pizza is cold. Hey Blake, do you mind if I heat this up on your loins?" Ruby asked, sharing an identical smirk as her sister.

Blake dropped the pizza she was eating and glared, once more, at Yang. She could see through the merriment in the girl's eyes that no one was getting more enjoyment out of this than her. It was that which infuriated Blake more.

"I can't believe you told her!"

"What?" Yang objected. "She's my sister, I tell her everything."

Standing up from the table Blake announced she was going to go eat with Team JNPR and marched off once more leaving Yang and Ruby sniggering to each other.

* * *

As the hours continued to go by and the evening grew darker outside Blake found herself wondering the halls after dinner not quite ready to head back to Team RWBY's allocated room. Plus, she found herself trying to ignore Yang as much as possible. Her teammates finding out about that book was bound to happen sooner or later and she wasn't that bothered by it all but the jokes were getting a little ridiculous.

Deciding she'd had enough of walking around when she started to feel a little chilly from the cold Blake headed to Team RWBY's room. She passed the student lounge noticing Weiss and Ruby studying some more.

"Hey, have you two seen Yang?" Blake questioned, hoping that as soon as she got into their room she'd be able to get to sleep as soon as possible without Yang being there to make more wisecracks.

"I haven't seen her since dinner," said Weiss.

Ruby pursed her lips, frowning slightly. "I think she said something about going into town. I don't know what for though."

Blake smiled. With any luck that meant Yang had gone out with friends to the nightclubs, it was a Friday evening after all and students were allowed to let loose once in a while, instead of being cooped up in the school for the whole year.

"Alright, I'm heading upstairs to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Blake," Ruby and Weiss replied.

Going up the stairs at a quick pace Blake arrived outside the door of Team RWBY, unlocked it with her key, and pushed it open. The lights were off which brought the room into total darkness when she shut the door sealing out the hallway lights. Reaching a hand to the wall Blake easily found the switch and turned the lights on.

A shout emanated from her and she reached for Gambol Shroud as a figure appeared out from the darkness wrapped in black clothing hiding behind the door. In the second she had before she decided whether to attack or not her brain registered the lilac eyes visible from the only part of body shown and Blake sheathed her weapon.

"What in Grimm Yang?" She yelled.

Yang let out a laugh and looked down at her costume. "What? I'm the ninja!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Where did you even get that outfit?"

"The Halloween shop downtown," Yang answered, sheepishly. Blake shook her head and put her bag down by her bed.

"Enough is enough Yang, you keep making these stupid sleazy jokes and it's not funny anymore. I'm sick of it!" Blake shouted, as she started to go to her dresser and get out her pyjamas. Yang came up beside her.

"Okay I'm sorry," Yang started, sincerely. Blake eyed her out of the corners of her eyes. "Maybe I can make it up to you by taking you roughly in the karate school supply closet."

Blake slammed the draw shut as Yang giggled. She had reached her limit with this girl today. It was time to fight fire with fire. Leaving her nightwear on top of the dresser she turned around and looked at Yang.

"Alright, that's it. You want to do it? Let's do it?"

She saw Yang's eyes go from amusement to uncertainty in a heartbeat and watched them shift from side to side slightly. "Huh?"

"I want to do it with you. I've tried to fight it but all those things you've said have just made me want you more." She slowly started to move forward making Yang backup.

"I d-did?" Yang stuttered, nervously. Her back hit the wall as Blake continued to approach.

"Yeah," Blake breathed, breathlessly. "Come on Yang, you know you want to."

She stood in front of Yang, looking up slightly, bringing their bodies close together inches apart from actually touching as Blake brought her lips up to Yang's face hovering them over the dark cloth that covered the area where the blonde's lips were. Yang gulped and Blake smiled in triumph.

Then as quick as a click of the fingers Blake turned away, grabbed her pyjamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, breaking the connection between her and the girl whose flames had just been doused.

Yang let out a breath she didn't realise she had held on to until now. "Wow. That was just like page a hundred and five in Ninjas of Love."

* * *

**As much as a badass Yang is, I think Blake could take her down in a fight. I love this series so much.**

**Hope you readers enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
